Arthur's Addiction
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: WARNING! EROTICA! After his son's kidnapping, Ariadne is unable to let Daniel out of her sight, making things difficult in the bedroom for her husband. As a result, Arthur turns to other means for fulfillment. A "Don Jon" type story line.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! EROTICA! **

** After his son's kidnapping, Ariadne is unable to let Daniel out of her sight, making things difficult in the bedroom for her husband. **

** As a result, Arthur turns to other means for fulfillment. **

**Arthur's Addiction**

1.

~ Arthur almost collapsed on the couch and pulled off his shoes; setting them carefully, and silently, down on the floor. It was well past midnight and he didn't want to wake his sleeping family.

His new work with Cobb wasn't in dream extraction, but in normal marketing. He had never had a legitimate job before. Other than running his father's company, which he hated, this was his first real job. It meant late nights in a boring office and no more jet setting and dipping into the world of dreams.

The Paris traffic honked and roared outside and he wished he had thought to hide more cigarettes from his wife.

Of all the things she had to force him to be, force him to give up for her, she made him give up smoking. He had gladly done it because it was bad for his health and he knew she hated it. He wasn't a chain smoker and he didn't need to smoke everyday, even before he met her, but the fact she made him give up his vic altogether had been difficult.

Still, his wife was worth it. He looked over the mantle piece at the collection of beautifully framed photos of his family. His two sons, Dominic and Daniel, always photographed together. The pair of them as inseparable as twins. His oldest daughter, Darcy in her fairy costume from "Peter Pan" at the ballet. His youngest child, Drew, her sweet face resembling Ariadne's everyday.

His was proud of his family. Proud of all that they gave him when just a few years ago, he was a different man.

He had been a man who had a passing infatuation with a young student he had just met on a job. Cobb had warned him to stay focused. Perhaps the Extractor could see something in the way his Point Man looked at their new Architect.

Ariadne.

How fearless she had been when he first met her. Still was in fact. He had seen her be a gentle and kind mother. Seen her be frightfully protective of her offspring, and seen her crumble as though she were made of paper.

He had always been attracted to her. The fact she was so independent had caused a spark in him. Her softer side, the side that needed him to care for her, love her and protect her, had made that spark into a fire.

She had made him a better man. She had made him a husband and father. There were children, wonderful little people here who were not there just a few years ago when Cobb set out to invade the mind of Robert Fisher.

How different they were then. How young and guarded they were over their own hearts.

He smiled as his eyes caught hold of their wedding picture. His bride, so beautiful and radiant in her wedding dress. Her dark hair pinned in elegant curls like some kind of vintage look he would never understand but loved on her. The photo was taken at their reception. Just after their first dance. Unfortunately, she had worn heals that were too high for her. Their height difference not such a problem now, but she had wanted everything to be perfect.

He had suggested taking off her shoes after the dancing and she had refused.

Her limping becoming bad till they had a seat at their table and he had reached under her dress, pulling off her shoes and rubbed her battered feet.

The look on her face, so young then, was of him being her hero. The photographer having caught them in such a private moment like a sniper.

Her head resting on his shoulder, him rubbing her tiny feet that poked out of her beautifully beaded wedding dress.

They booth looked tired and madly in love.

Arthur smiled warmly at the photo and stood. He wanted his wife tonight. Wanted to be with her like they were on their honeymoon. When her lips tasted like wedding cake and champagne. When she wore only white to bed with him and each time was like the first time.

He had loved their honeymoon. Loved how she bloomed in his bed and in his arms. How they had wanted to make love till dawn. How they wanted their flesh to just meld into one solid being. How he could never holder her close enough, never kiss her long enough. It was a time of raw sex and little else.

He wanted to wake his sleeping wife with a kiss. Know that she smelled of the perfume he liked her to wear. That she would be fresh from the shower, her hair smelling good and her sleep clothes, adorable as always.

He silently crept into their bedroom. His late nights at work making him come home after hours and having to creep around in his own home.

He saw the outline of his wife's body with her back to him, the round of her hip, her dark hair. The heavy breathing of her sleeping.

He shut the door behind him and crept as quietly as he could around the bed, turning his bedside lamp on.

He hoped to find her sleeping alone.

Daniel, his youngest son, was curled protectively in his mother's arms as though her were an infant instead of a child of six.

Arthur let out a disappointed sigh.

Daniel had undergone a kidnapping a few weeks ago and Ariadne, nor their son hadn't been able to recover from it. The little boy was prone to nightmares and episodes of bedwetting since coming home. He was afraid of dogs when before he had always liked dogs. He was afraid to be alone in any room and Ariadne had done nothing to make him face his fears.

Instead, she insisted on taking the child to bed with them whenever he had a bad night.

At first, Arthur had been fine with it. His son needed them, and he would move heaven and earth of his child. Forgetting the fact Daniel was born blind, their son was still just a child.

But just now, Arthur didn't like the fact his wife was more occupied with another man.

He covered them up better and turned off his lamp. Leaving the two of them to sleep.

~ In his office, a place where children were not allowed, he checked his email and browsed the web.

His blood was still hot and needing something. He wanted to go to his wife. Wanted feel her soft skin and breath on his body as he kissed her awake.

He shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Shit." he hissed to himself and surfed the web for porn.

Nothing too horrific or explicate. He, like all men, liked the visual of women in sexual acts. He wasn't in that kind of mood yet and didn't want to see anything too off putting.

He liked the more pin up style girls first. Poses that showed just a little of girls who had beautiful faces and well cared for, rounded bodies. He liked how they wore dark make up as he selected girls with dark hair and large eyes.

He felt a happiness stir inside him as he drank in the sight of hips and cleavage. Of how the girls seemed to look right at him. Seducing him with their pretty faces and eyes.

Next he graduated to stills of sex. Women with legs spread wide and in the throws of ecstasy. Their bodies hairless so that he could see every detail of penetration.

Then came videos and it was barely a few minutes before he he had forgotten his wife and their honeymoon. His mind lost to the fantasy of a too skinny blond girl with tattoos having sex with a well endowed, faceless man while she moaned more than was necessary.

He thought of Ariadne, not the stupid girl on the screen, when he came. Of his bride on his wedding night. Of his secret crush while they were trapped in the dream for a week. A week when she had fallen sick and he had taken care of her. A week when they had done little else but make love. When she was so inexperienced he had to teach her how to please him.

He felt his body jerk and explode at the memory of her smile and nervousness at being with him. As though she were afraid of all that he could do to her if she gave into him.

It had made him feel strong and powerful in a way no other woman had. he had protected her from projections. Nursed her when she had been sick. She had kissed him, wanted to give him her body but was still scared.

He had to show her what he wanted and learned what she liked.

The memory of how her back would arch when she climaxed left him panting as the ridicules movie played on and on. The thin, tattooed girl moaning and gasping as the faceless male pounded her as though she were just a piece of meat.

Nothing about it was real. It was brutal and without feeling.

He shut his laptop and cleaned himself up as best he could. His body felt slightly better, but his mind was still troubled as she stood, loosened his neck tie and went to take his shower.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

~ He had showered and carefully, carefully climbed into bed with his wife and son.

The little boy stirring slightly at the invasion and cuddled closer to his mother. Arthur didn't want his son in their bed. Daniel was too old for this. The kidnaping was weeks ago and he admitted to not remembering much of it. His scars from the dog attack had almost healed and if Ariadne didn't coddle him so much-

"Did you just get in?" her voice whispered to him.

Arthur had been so lost in bitter thoughts that he didn't notice Ariadne had woken up.

"Oh?" he whispered, and propped himself up on his elbow. "Yeah, I just got out of the shower."

He voice was hushed as his fingers lightly traced the curls in Daniel's hair.

"What's he doing in here?" he asked nodding to the little boy.

She closed her eyes and seemed to want to go back to sleep.

"I brought him in. He's always comforted me." she explained.

"Ariadne, he needs to be in his own bed. He's never going to get past this if we let him sleep with us." he said gently.

His wife's eyes snapped open.

"If he needs me, I'm going to let him sleep where he wants. You notice he hasn't had any more bad nights. After all he's been through, Arthur." she said sadly and clutched her baby tighter.

Arthur sighed.

He could never argue with a mother's logic. Daniel had been through a lot, they all had, but he didn't want the boy sleeping in their bed.

"I'm going to be home early tomorrow." Arthur said laying down the rules. "Daniel will be in his own bed from now on."

"Fine." Ariadne agreed. "Unless he needs me."

~ Morning came and Ariadne was up and making sure everyone got their breakfast and ready for school and work.

Since the kidnapping, Darcy had become less dramatic and more helpful around the house. She packed her brother's lunches, and even their school bags so they were ready to go out the door.

Drew, her father's princess, didn't like to eat with the family, but enjoyed waking around the house with a baggie of dry cereal first thing in the morning. Exploring her world non stop and only eating when she had time.

"Kids, it's almost time to go." Arthur said as Ariadne secured his neck tie.

"Can I take the bus?" Darcy asked suddenly.

Her parents looked at her as if she had just asked to go to the moon.

"What?" Ariadne laughed and went to fixing her own bag for work.

"The bus. Can I take the bus to school?" she clarified.

"The city bus?" Arthur asked. "Why?"

"All the kids take the bus." Darcy told him. "I'll be with my friends."

"Darcy, they let grown ups on the city bus. No." Ariadne said.

"Mother, I'm almost thirteen, I'm a world traveler and all the other kids my age are on the bus. It's stupid I have to ride the _baby mobile_ while Papa takes Drew to day care and the boys to school." she explained.

"Darcy." Arthur said logically. "We have a car so that you don't have to ride the bus."

"It's not big enough." Darcy argued. "The boys and Drew are crammed in the back, I'm in front. Mother takes the bus to work.

"I'll think about it." Arthur said suddenly. Realizing his oldest had a good point.

"We're not going to think about it. The answer is no." Ariadne cut him off.

Arthur wasn't used to having his authority undermined in front of the kids.

"Darcy, it's too dangerous to take the city bus." Ariadne added.

"Papa!" Darcy whined.

"We're already running late, everyone let's go." Arthur commanded to avoid the subject and herded the boys to the front door. The Point Man grabbing his youngest as if she were errant keys on the way out.

~ He had meant to leave early, but work piled up. The good and bad thing about this job, was there was always something to do. He was so busy, it was all he could do just to stay afloat. He wanted to admit defeat, that he wasn't cut out for this kind of work, that his calling was in dream extraction, but he couldn't go back to that.

His health was in jeopardy if he went back into dreams. He had started to sleep longer and longer when he was under and couldn't wake up. It had been scary for him when he confused reality for the dream world.

Of course, that was nothing compared to the nose bleeds.

He hadn't told anyone yet, but he made another appointment to see another doctor for a second opinion on what was wrong with him. He couldn't believe the first diagnosis. his mind had rejected it outright.

He shook his head and saw it was already past six o'clock.

"Damn." he muttered and collected his coat.

Maybe Ariadne had the right idea walking or taking the bus to her job at a new design firm. Traffic was a mess. It wasn't until seven that he got home. Ariadne already had dinner ready and kids were delivered home by Sadie, or Sarah.

"Long day?" his wife asked as the boys were playing on the floor.

"Too long." Arthur sighed and picked up Drew who always had a ready smile for her father.

"If I took the bus, I would have gotten home sooner." Darcy told them while texting on her cell phone.

"We will talk about this tonight." Arthur said. "After dinner."

Darcy looked pleased and went to her room. Ariadne looked angry.

"We're not really going to let her ride the city bus are we?" his wife asked.

"Her friends ride it. It would be a time save in the morning." he sighed and went to wash his hands on dinner. "She already walks to dance class after school every day."

"That's only a few blocks in a safe neighborhood with a bunch of girls she already knows." Ariadne argued.

"Well, she'll be sitting with kids she knows on the bus. She has to grow up sometime, Arthur." he said and looked into a boiling pot of sauce. "I feel like it's a burden to have Sadie or Sarah pick the kids up when you work late."

"You really want to expose our daughter to taking the bus? We already know that someone is out there and trying to kidnap our children for ransom. You want to leave Darcy on the city bus?" she demanded.

She was glaring at him and he had to remain calm

"Honey, this is not the same thing as what happened to Daniel." he said carefully. "She's perfectly safe."

"How is it not the same thing?"

"She can see for one!" he hissed.

"You know what I see when I see Darcy?" she rejoined. "A very pretty young blond girl who has rich parents. I see a girl who some pervert would want to kidnap. I see Daniel's kidnappers having a second chance at taking one of our children."

"Fine. We'll just coddle Darcy till she's a little old lady and is too afraid to do anything." Arthur said. "I mean, why not? You do it with Daniel."

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and he didn't regret it.

His wife turned on him like he had exposed a filthy family secret. He swallowed hard and tried not to show fear to the tiny woman who was still so furious.

"I mean, when was the last time we had a night alone?" he whispered and moved closer to her. "You want the child in the bed with us? It doesn't exactly make for romantic feelings."

"Arthur." she whispered and he felt a heat ripple though his body as she seemed to wilt slightly. His need for her picking up as she allowed him to move closer to her. To run his hands over her arms.

"Arthur." she whispered again as he wanted to kiss her neck.

"Mommy!" Drew cried and the couple was jerked apart by the adventurous two year old.

She was sitting on the floor, the coffee table pushed a little to the side where she had obviously bumped her head.

"Oh, honey." Ariadne sighed and went to her youngest. A large red mark already starting on her forehead as Arthur got a cold pack from the fridge to keep the swelling and hopefully the bruising down.

~ "We can try this for a week." Ariadne said as Arthur sat next to her and Darcy sat on the other side.

"Just a week?" Darcy barked.

"You're lucky we're going to try this at all." Arthur said sternly.

"You can take the bus home, and that's all for now." Ariadne said calmly.

"You'll text me when you get on the bus, and text me when you get off. You'll ride with your friends only and you won't talk to strangers."

"I know not to talk to strangers." Darcy said.

"You will take the five thirty bus that stops outside your dance class. No other busses." Ariadne warned. If you don't text me, take a later bus, flake out on dance classes or deviate from this in anyway, your father will drive you to school everyday. Understand?" Ariadne said.

Darcy scowled.

"If you stick to the rules, and your father and I decide it's safe, you can take the bus in the mornings to." Ariadne told her daughter.

Darcy smiled, jumped out of her seat and hugged them both.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed as if she had just gotten a present.

The teenager had skipped happily down the hall to her room and Arthur leaned back on the sofa.

"You know, in America, kids are never this happy to ride the bus." he said.

"Well, she might not think it's as wonderful after a while." she said.

"I suppose." Arthur agreed and looked over his wife's bare arm in her sleeveless blouse. "How was work today?" he asked. His eyes lustful over her fair, soft skin.

"Fine. It's nothing like Seth's company. Much more cut throat. I don't think I'll stay too much longer." she admitted as she leaned back into the sofa and he put his arm around her. He kissed her head and she gave grateful murmur.

"You know, you could always go back to being a full time mom. I think it would be less stressful for everyone. We could take Drew out of day care and the boys wouldn't have to be in an after school program." he mentioned casually.

"Arthur." she sighed. "We've discussed this. I want to work. I like having a career. Being a mom isn't all I am. Besides, what will I do when the kids are grown and all I've done with my time is look after children?"

"I know, I know." he agreed. "But I..." he trailed off.

He saw her face soften with understanding.

"But you like having me at home." she finished what he was unwilling to say.

I was true. He did like having Ariadne as a full time wife and mother. He would come home from his chosen profession of dream work and the house would be clean, dinner cooking and the kids well tended to. No urgent mornings, not hurried pick ups from school or day care. He wished it could have stayed like that, but he understood her longing for a life beyond their home.

"Let's go to bed." he whispered as his fingers wrapped around a lose stand of her hair. Even though it was already late, and they were both tired from the work day and making sure the kids ate and the laundry done, Arthur found her more attractive at this time of day. Her hair flatter, her make up worn off. Her perfume sweated away and replaced by her own scent.

"Oh, Arthur, not tonight." she sighed and pulled away from him.

He felt his face fall.

"I've got a headache and all I want to do is take a shower and go to sleep." she said miserably.

"Oh." he said and tried to sound like it was alright. His voice seeming strange, even to him.

"Maybe later this week." she added.

"Sure." he said robot like.

"I'm going to go check on the boys." she said and stood.

He tired to smile as his wife slipped off the couch and went down the hall. She would check on both of them a few times as well as Drew. Tell Darcy to go to bed and then take her shower. She would come to bed in her pajamas that had cute cartoon kittens on them, read a book till she got sleepy and then turn out the light. If Daniel woke up from another nightmare, she would get him and bring him to bed with them.

Arthur watched her go down the hall, then stood and went to his office where his laptop was waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

~ Arthur had watched porn long before he met Ariadne, and even after. When he was younger, nude women had been so forbidden and out of reach, just a hint of sex excited him. By the time he was in his late teens, the internet provided such a wealth of images and video, he soon became overstimulated.

By his mid twenties, he had his experience with real women and found the video was nothing like the real thing. He still watched them from time to time. He liked how easily he could lapse into a world of total sex when he needed to. Where his mind would wander to the most basic of animal instincts that had nothing to do with love or commitment, only bodies melding and breathless moaning from some well endowed girl barely out of her teens and spread wide as though she were used to this kind of thing.

His wife was the light of his life, but he had to admire how charged the girls in videos made him feel.

He suddenly thought of Eden. The only time he had ever reenacted a porn type situation, was with Eden. She had serviced him very well in Rome over a year ago. Her dark eyes made up, her tight corset with black and white lace work. How he had punished her for making him so aroused.

How she had easily and willingly submitted to things he would never ask a woman to do. But Eden wasn't just a woman. She was a plaything that made him happy in a barbaric way.

When the game was over, as if by magic, she had transformed into Ariadne again. His sweet wife who had been scared to make love with him the first time. Who didn't know how good an orgasam could be had changed into Eden and back again.

It had been wonderful to be with a strange sexual creature who was really his wife. An adventure that he often relived in his mind again and again.

~ Arthur cleaned himself up after he came from watching the video. The girl screaming as she rode some faceless partner. None of it was real. Real sex didn't last that long and wasn't nearly so... rigorous and brutal.

He closed the window on his computer, but opened a new one.

_Eden_.

Eden had been an idea that Sadie had given Ariadne. A part of her new book that had been published and needed to be researched with real couples.

Arthur googled Sadie Eames and found the leggy spider woman's web sight.

He didn't like Sadie most of the time. She was too much like Eames, her husband, and too influential over Ariadne. She expressed her opinions too readily and was often hostile as well. But, he did like some of the things she suggested. Like when Ariadne had been waxed for his birthday. Or when they played their role play game of Eden coming over.

He scrolled over Sadie's blog till he found something interesting.

'_A recent survey of women lead to something interesting. That if given the choice of never having sex with their life partners again, or never having chocolate, women would chose chocolate over sex. That's right, it's true._

_ 'Where men are hard wired for sex, women don't necessarily need it as often. So what do you do when you want to scratch that itch? Aside from sending up a mating call, might I suggest a good old fashioned wooing?_

_ 'It hardly fails to take your number one girl out for a night and remind her why she's still number one. Make it an occasion for her to dress up. For her to be seen. Make sure to compliment her if she has made an effort with her looks. Remember, gentlemen, a lady will never be comfortable enough to be naked for you if she hates the way she looks. _

_ 'Aside from remembering to court her like a lady, be a gentleman. Hold the door for her and above all, remind her that you want her sexually. It's okay to be a little naughty in telling her that you want her. If it means telling her plainly that you want her body, then do it. Judge her reaction and proceed from there. Remember, a woman likes to be pursued._'

Arthur leaned back in his chair. He hated to admit that Sadie was right. When was the last time he had taken Ariadne out? Their second honeymoon in Rome had been wonderful, but the last real night out like Sadie was describing was on Ariadne's birthday. It had been a few months after Dominic was born and Daniel hadn't even been thought of yet. Ariadne had taken special care with her looks and she had worn a black dress that-

He shut his eyes at the memory. He had wanted her instantly that night and she had made him wait. She had tormented him all though dinner when she slipped off her panties and put them in his pocket. How she had dived under the table and pleasured him with her mouth while he had to act like everything was normal.

He had loved ever second of that night. How she had seduced him, denied him, seduced him, then denied him. How when he finally got her home again, he had made love to her so hard that she had left red claw marks up his back so deep, they left a scar. A few months later, they were expecting Daniel and never mentioned how he was most likely conceived that night.

He smiled to himself at the idea his son was brought into being from that.

Sadie had made a good point. He would take Ariadne out to dinner and maybe dancing. He had always been a good dancer and he would show her a good time with no kids around them. They were always taking care of James and Phillipa, they could dump their little ones on Sarah and Cobb over night.

After all they had been through with the kidnapping, they needed to focus on one another.

Arthur opened a new window on his computer and started to look for events to take Ariadne to.

~ "The opera?" Ariadne laughed that weekend. They were in the park watching the boys play. Drew was happy being pushed on the baby swings as the boys ran backwards up the slide and pretended they were at war.

Their shouting so loud Arthur and Ariadne pretended they weren't their parents and focused on the sweet little girl in the swing as if she were an only child.

"We've never been." Arthur said as Drew smiled and wanted to go higher on the swing.

"We're not really opera people." Ariadne said with a laugh as they watched their little girl and ignored the feisty boys who were chasing each other on the play fort. Daniel holding the enemy, his brother, at bay.

"Not yet." Arthur said. "It's a production about Cleopatra and sounds really good." he offered lamely.

"I don't know. It would be awfully late. Who would watch the kids?" she said.

"Drew can stay with friends. The boys with my dad and Cobb and Sarah can take Drew for the night." he offered.

"No, I don't want Daniel sleeping anywhere else but at home just now." she said and looked worriedly at her youngest son.

"Fine. Dad can watch them at our place and we can get a hotel room." Arthur offered. "We need a night out. I want you to dress pretty and... it will be like it was on your birthday. Remember? When you wore that black dress and we went to that restaurant?" he asked hopefully.

She seemed disgusted.

"God, Arthur is that really all you think about? How to get laid?" she asked and scooped Drew up out of the swing.

"Not all I think about." he offered harshly. "Is it so wrong to want to be with you?"

"I'm just not into it right now." she told him.

"I know, and that's a problem." he said sharply.

"Boys! It's time to go. Dominic! stop throwing rocks at your brother! What wrong with you?" Ariadne shouted at the boys who ran to the family car.

"Look, I guess tomorrow night we can put aside some time to be alone together, but I don't want to go out. I want to just have nice, family nights with the kids." she said as if exhausted.

Arthur found himself put out by the idea of Ariadne making time for him like she was going to see the doctor. Like it was something she didn't really want to do at all.

"Well if it's so inconvenient to you, let's just forget it." Arthur said stubbornly.

"No, it's fine. We can have sex." she said as though she was agreeing to cook meatloaf for dinner.

"No really, it's fine, I don't want to now." he said bitterly as the boys were rolling on the grass, locked in extreme combat.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

~ It was a while before Arthur could retreat back to his office that weekend. The boys were fighting, Darcy had come home from a friends and gone strait to her room. Drew had a started the habit of throwing a temper tantrum to get attention which, Arthur was ashamed to say, he _always_ fell for.

His daughter was perfect and precious and he almost thought it cruel when Ariadne told him to just ignore the screaming toddler when she fell to the floor and cried. The boys had been trained to walk away from Drew when she did this and Ariadne would go into another room till the little girl stopped her crying as soon as it started.

But with Arthur, Drew knew she could have her way. Arthur soothed her, gave her what she wanted and she latched onto him like he was her hero.

"You're going to spoil her." Ariadne warned as Drew asked for a cookie and her papa, her knight in shinning armor, gave her one.

"No, I won't." he insisted.

"First it's a cookie, then it's an expensive toy, then it's a car, then it's some boy." Ariadne warned.

"No, she's not allowed to date, are you?" Arthur asked his princess and she shook her head though a mouthful of cookie while he held her aloft in his arms.

But Drew had been born to be his princess and that was the end of it.

~ It was well past nine and Arthur listened for the sounds of his wife in the house. Of his daughter padding around the hardwood floors before going to bed. He didn't hear anything and decided at last the baby was down for the night and Ariadne was off reading somewhere or working on something. It was still a large apartment and it was easy to find a small secluded space.

He sighed and opened his laptop. He had found several porn sights he liked already that showed videos he favored. He wasn't a fan of the brutal fetish style. He didn't like the scary and demeaning things they did. He also wasn't one who liked the overly romantic erotica. Ones that showed a real couple. They were fine and romantic, but boring. He tended to favor videos of younger women, blonds who were too thin and had tattoos. He hated tattoos on women and felt, somehow, they were whores anyway, who wanted this kind of thing.

He liked videos of girls with fake breasts lewdly mounted and pounded. Their fake breasts bouncing to the point it was almost funny.

But Arthur didn't care about that as he watched the ridiculous girl with her waxed private parts. Of how her partner treated her like a piece of meat and she seemed to enjoy it. Her fake moaning of pleasure as she pretended to come.

Arthur felt himself come at the sounds of her moans and quickly cleaned up. His breathing returning to normal as the video was now annoying and rude.

How could he watch something like this? And everyday? He had a beautiful wife in his bedroom right now. A beautiful woman who had carried his sons and his princess and give birth to them. Ariadne was a hundred times more appealing than that blond with her gross tattoos. Ariadne, in her cute lavender pajamas. The panties she wore to bed with the white lace. The shampoo she used and how it smelled of clean things. Of how she would let her toenails grow too long and purposefully scratch his leg while they were in bed.

He would know then that she was feeling a little frisky and pretend to be mad at her. His sweet wife, who kissed him so well. Who came for him so easily.

If he hadn't just climaxed from the movie, he would have felt an erection starting for her.

He stood, made sure there wasn't a trace of his video crime on his clothing, and left his office.

He wanted to see his wife. Wanted to feel the delicate skin of her inner arm. Tickle her there till her eyes sparkled and she was giggling. Both of them knowing where it would lead.

~ In their bedroom. Ariadne was sleep on top of the covers. She had fallen asleep withe her clothes still on. The sudden rain storm outside leading to a mood that made the whole house repose into a slumber.

For once, she was alone. Her slender form just like snow white as her cheeks were pink and her lips flushed.

He was about to lean down and kiss her when he spotted Daniel asleep on his side of the bed.

Arthur stood up strait again.

He wouldn't have it. This had to stop. Daniel was too old for this and kidnapping or no, it ended now.

He rolled up his sleeve and went to Daniel. The little boy curled next to his mother like a happy cat.

"Buddy, you need to sleep in your own room." Arthur whispered as he rolled the boy into his arms and off the bed.

Ariadne didn't stir as her son was taken away from her. Arthur saw her face twitch in her sleep. As though sensing the loss of the small, warm body.

"Mommy said I could sleep with you guys." Daniel muttered drowsily as Arthur gently Held him close to his body.

"I thought you wanted to sleep in your own bed like your brother." Arthur said.

"Mammy likes for me to sleep with her. She says it's the only way I'll be safe." Daniel said weakly as Arthur took him to his own bed and pulled back the covers.

Daniel was instantly asleep as soon as Arthur turned on the white noise machine. His brother, Dominic, not even waking as the Point Man left his boys for the night.

He checked on Drew and Darcy. The baby sleeping just like her mother. Pink cheeks and bigs lips that seemed more beautiful in slumber. Darcy was awake in her room and talking on the phone to her friend.

"It's 10 o'clock, lights out Darc." Arthur called through her door. Long ago accepting her bedroom was off limits to the male gender.

"Alright." she called back.

Arthur was feeling satisfied when he walked back to his bedroom. The kids were alright and he would have the bed alone with his wife.

Ariadne was just where he had left her. The side she favored to sleep on faced his side and her arms were reaching out in her sleep for a warm body to hold.

Arthur watched her as he undressed. Stripping off his neck tie and shirt as he remembered the way her slight body felt on his. How her skin was always warm and how her feet felt rubbing up next to his.

He couldn't stay away. Ariadne had fallen asleep with her clothes on. The day proving so exhausting for her, that she must have laid down for what she thought was just a nap with Daniel. Arthur was crawling into bed with her. His hands unbuttoning her blouse to show the lace of her bra.

As soon as her skin was revealed, he couldn't help himself. He tasted of her flesh. His lips feasting on the skin he had missed so much.

Ariadne moaned slightly and rolled over on her back. Arthur, feeling slightly perverted in a good way, unbuttoned the rest of her blouse. He wanted her breasts freed. Wanted her naked and at his command again. He longed for her now the way a man in the desert longs for water. His thirst was becoming insatiable and he could barely control himself.

He sensed her breathing picking up as one hand was pushing down the lace edges of her bra, the other gently rubbing her between the legs. Her clothing keeping his beasts at bay.

Amazingly, she slept on as he stroked her, Her legs opening slightly at his touch. Her sweetness radiated heat that seemed to spark hotter and hotter as he tickled her there.

He exposed her delicious nipple and went in for a forbidden taste.

"Arthur?"

He froze as his lips were kissing and sucking her nipple.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" came a worried, sleepy voice.

Her hands, suddenly strong pushed him away from her and she jumped free.

Arthur felt no shame at all to have been caught molesting his sleeping wife.

"Honey, the kids are asleep." he tried to explain as she moved a way from him. Her face a mixture of shock and revulsion as she buttoned her blouse back up.

"You were trying to have sex with me while I was asleep?" she hissed at him angrily.

"No, it wasn't like that." Arthur tried to explain.

"I never knew you were this hard up." she spat bitterly. "Where's Daniel?"

"He's in his bed. He's not sleeping with us anymore." Arthur told her as she went to the bedroom door.

"No! You're not checking on him. He's asleep in his own bed and he's safe. I don't know why you brought him in here to start with." Arthur demanded as he jumped in front of the door. He knew she was going to go check on the boys. Knew it would ruin any chance to be with her tonight.

"Arthur, I was just reading to him and I guess we fell asleep." Ariadne huffed.

"Really? Where's the book?" Arthur asked and looked around the bedroom with a mocking tone.

"Don't tell me not to take care of my child, Arthur." she told him hatefully.

"Ariadne, I need my wife back. I need my lover back in my bed." he tried to explain.

"And I need to be his mother. Don't you see? He needs me. I couldn't protect him from those kidnappers, we couldn't get him back. He had to escape on his own!"

"Which proves he's strong. Now is not the time to coddle him!" Arthur fought back.

"Get out of my way." Ariadne said in a dangerous tone.

"Ariadne." Arthur said calmly. He knew he had lost this battle. Knew Ariadne would only fight harder and see him as the enemy forever if she didn't get her way.

He met her angry eyes for several seconds before stepping aside to let her check on the boys.

~ Arthur was frustrated as he drove to the old apartment. It was still a walk up in the trendy, but older part of town. He wasn't sure what he had loved about it so much. Maybe it was the girl he was with at the time.

He banged on the front door and waited for an answer.

"Hold on, you bastards!" came a woman's harsh call in French.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

Sadie threw open the door. She had started to dress a little better these days. Her clothing was sleek and fashionable. Not bright and outrageous as it had been when he first met her.

"Arthur." the spider woman purred. "What are you doing here?"

**Sorry for the late update. Went to see the movie "Gravity" it was awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Elizabeth Debicki AKA Jordan from "The Great Gatsby" as Sadie. **

5.

~ Arthur let out a deep sigh.

"Why are you here, Arthur?" Sadie asked imperiously. "Are you in love with me?"

"Hardly." Arthur said darkly. "Is Eames home?"

"No, he's gone to Berlin for the week on a job." Sadie told the Point Man.

"I thought that wasn't till the 19th." Arthur said with a frown.

"It is the 19th." Sadie corrected. She turned sharply and waved him in. "Want something to drink? Don't have much in the way of solid foods, I'm afraid."

He wasn't sure why he followed the spider woman inside her web. Maybe because of all the fond memories he had shared with Ariadne here before they turned the little two bedroom apartment over to her friend. They had lived together for a while before relocating to the elegant home they now shared with their children.

"Did Eames leave behind any cigarettes?" Arthur asked. He was growing irritated from wanting to smoke so badly.

"He's taken to smoking cigars now, but I don't think you'll like them." Sadie said and artfully lit one of her own perfumed cigarettes that made pink smoke when she breathed out. "I've got some grass if you want that instead."

~ His whole life, Arthur had always been very controlled about drugs. He didn't like the sensation of being high, didn't like it now, but he had to admit, he was calmer.

"So, why do you want to talk to Eames so badly?" Sadie asked as the Point Man stretched out on her sofa and loosened his tie. "I was under the impression his council wasn't worth taking."

"Normally it's not." Arthur sighed as his hands felt and looked funny to him. He watched them move back and forth, wondering: '_Gross, who's hands are these?_' before remembering they were his.

He let out a happy sigh and looked at the leggy spider woman. He had never noticed before, but Sadie was an attractive woman. Her body was all legs and arms and she had a frighting way about her that would scare anyone.

She had draped herself over a trendy arm chair as they both got stoned.

"I need some advice on women." Arthur admitted and didn't know why he was asking Sadie of all people.

"Advice about Ariadne or another woman?" Said asked quickly.

"Ariadne, who else?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, she's too good for you. You don't deserve her." she told him casually.

Arthur felt his mind spin instantly at what Sadie had just said. The spider woman shrugged unapologetically.

"I know. Think how foolish _I_ feel now. I was the one who advised her to marry you. I told her that you were good looking, good in bed, dressed well and made a lot of money. That she should marry you. She didn't want to at first, you know."

He glared at her. He knew Ariadne had had misgiving about marriage when he had first asked her. That she had come from a troubled family life and that made her shy about commitment. He had never known it was the spider woman who had helped convince her.

"What do you mean she's too good for me?" Arthur said stupidly.

Sadie blew out a plume of smoke. She reminded Arthur of a surreal dragon lady.

"Well, even you have to admit, you haven't always been a good husband." she said with a melodic tone to her voice. She batted her heavily made up eye lashes at him.

Arthur huffed.

"Oh, we don't remember the inception? Tricking her into having another baby?" Sadie asked. "How about all the late nights alone with the kids while you and the boys were on a job? Or you insane ex trying to murder her in the bathtub?"

Arthur felt himself turn cold at his center and his face burn with shame.

"Or how about your latest offenses?" she asked.

"What latest?" Arthur demanded. Thankful his buzz was still keeping him happy and sedated. "You mean Daniel? She thinks I let my son get kidnapped? Doesn't she?"

"Don't be stupid." Sadie growled, stubbing out her cigarette and deftly lighting another.

"No, she mad that you didn't want to pay the kidnappers. That you weren't the hero she always thought you were." The spider woman laughed. "I think she expected you to go storming in and saving that little boy yourself. Instead, Daniel had to escape all on his own. Coming back to you torn up from a pack of dogs while you did nothing to help him. So, yes. I think she's a little mad about that."

"You mean because I didn't pay?" Arthur barked. "I would have if I thought it would have done any good."

"It was Ariadne who got the money together. Not you." Sadie pointed out.

"From Seth." Arthur whispered.

"Yes, from Seth. Lets talk about Seth for a moment. She knows you were the one who ran him out of town." Sadie said.

"How did she find out?" Arthur asked.

"She's not stupid. You'r not very good at hiding jealousy, Arthur. I needn't point out that jealousy is not very sexy." she told him.

"Need I point out you're not a trained therapist. You're degree is in fashion." Arthur growled defensively.

"My credentials are beside the point. You made Seth leave. He was her friend and you didn't like the possibility of competition. Rather than handle it honestly with her, like an adult; you did whatever you did to make Seth go away." Sadie told him indifferently.

Arthur leaned back. He still felt no pain. Sadie's words didn't wound him as much if he had been sober. He felt numb to the world and was grateful.

"She knows, huh?" he sighed. Realizing for the first time it was stupid to perform and inception on Seth.

Arthur shook his head.

"I wanted to save my son. I did." he said softly.

"I know you did. We all did. Ariadne can be irrational when it comes to her children." she told him compassionately.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"She keeps having Daniel sleep in our bed. Sex is out of the question." Arthur confessed. His wounds didn't feel as raw just now because of the pot. Sadie nodded slowly.

"Ariadne isn't just a wife anymore. She's a mother. She will be for the rest of her life. She'll be a 90 year old woman in a nursing home, worrying about her children." she said. "Especially Daniel because she feels he needs her protection more than the other children."

"But if we coddle him, he won't survive the real world. We have to make him independent." Arthur argued.

"She doesn't see it that way. She wants to fight all of Daniel's battles for him so he won't have to." the spider woman said.

Arthur leaned back.

"She won't listen to me about this. She's too crazy when it comes to Daniel." he sighed. "Always has been, ever since the day he was born. She's had to protect him."

Sadie nodded.

"She will listen to you about Daniel, when you've decided to reestablished trust again." she said.

"You mean, admit what I did to Seth? She's the love of my life, Sadie. I still carry an old picture of her from when we were dating in my wallet. When I first met her, I knew I was meant to love her."

He sniffed back a tear, yet didn't feel embarrassed to cry in front of the spider woman.

"I wouldn't take a second of our life together back. The good and the bad." he sighed. It occurred to him Ariadne had every reason not to be happy with him. Most of their troubles in their marriage was caused by him. His father's company and the demands it made on the Point Man's time. Becky, Corrine, the inception gone so horribly wrong. Now Seth and the fact Arthur had lied about it. No wonder Ariadne didn't want to be with him.

"You'll have to sit her down and tell her everything, Arthur." Sadie said gently and handed him a tissue.

He took it and nodded.

"I'll tell her about Seth. Why he had to leave." he agreed.

"Not just about Seth." Sadie said coldly.

The Point Man looked back at her.

"About you." she told him. About what's wrong with _you_."

He knew instantly what she meant, but pretended no to.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know what I mean." Sadie said. "You're sick, aren't you?"


	6. Chapter 6

6.

~ Arthur took a deep breath and tried to remain calm.

"Do I_ look_ sick?" he asked. Evading the question with another question. A common tactic in any line of questioning.

"Do _you_ think you look sick?" Sadie asked with a raise eyebrow.

Arthur had to smile and shake his head. The spider woman was good.

"What makes you think I'm sick?" he asked.

"Lots of things." she sighed.

"Such as?"

"Well, most recently, your evasion of the question if you're actually sick or not." she said simply.

"I'm not evading anything."

"Alright." she said evenly.

He leaned back on her sofa and looked at his hands, glad the pot was still keeping him sedated and happy.

"Why would you even ask me that?" he said at last.

"Ariadne keeps finding blood on your pillow case in the morning. You've been having nose bleeds in your sleep. Coupled with the fact you have low energy, are more passive and you can't do inceptions anymore. She's worried something is wrong with you."

"Low energy and passive?" Arthur pulled a face.

Sadie shrugged.

"Her words. You allow Drew to throw temper tantrums, allow Darcy on the city bus alone so soon after the kidnapping. We've all noticed you're not the same man anymore." she explained.

Arthur shook his head.

"I'm the same man I've always been." he said hotly.

"If you say so." she told him.

Arthur huffed.

"I know I've been run down lately." he admitted as the spider woman looked at him.

She said nothing.

He felt the need to explain and couldn't help the words falling out of his mouth.

"I've been seeing another doctor to get another diagnosis." he said.

"Arthur, if you want to tell me what's happening to you that's fine. But I won't play guessing games." Sadie interrupted.

"It's a brain tumor." he said.

He couldn't believe the words had left his mouth.

He looked at Sadie in shock. He had said it out loud. He had made it real.

She didn't look shocked, just concerned.

"It's umm... it's pressing on certain parts of my brain just now. It's makes it hard to... well to come up with ideas. It also makes it a little hard to... think about long term plans." he admitted. The doctor had told him all this and he hated the way the words tasted in his mouth just now.

"It's why I can't go into dreams anymore. It's why my thinking has been so off." he said.

"Your mother died of a brain tumor." Sadie whispered.

"Yes but hers was a rapid growth tumor. Mine's a slow one. It's been there for over a year. I didn't know anything was wrong until I couldn't wake up from that dream." he said.

She smiled.

"Where you dreamed you were unfaithful to your wife... _with_ your wife." she said with a cat like smile. "Ariadne loved that."

"I knew something was wrong, so I went to a specialist. He said it's inoperable." Arthur said sadly and felt his heart grow heavy.

"Will it kill you?" Sadie asked.

"Eventually." he sighed. "But it will take everything away from me first. The person I was will be gone. My behavior will keep changing. My memories will fade. It will rob my children of their father, Ariadne of her husband, long before I'm dead."

Sadie was holding fast to her fashionable necklace. Her face like ice, but her knuckles turning white.

"You have to tell Ariadne." she said at last.

"I don't want her to worry."

"She's already worried."

"My job as a husband and father is to keep my wife and children provided for and protected. How can they feel that if they know about this... this _thing_?" he demanded and pointed to his head.

"Are you sure it's inoperable? Maybe in America?" Sadie offered.

"No, the best brain surgeon is in Finland right now and he's about to be my third opinion." Arthur sighed.

He turned to the spider woman.

"Sadie, you're the only one I've told about this. Ariadne can't know until she absolutely has to. I don't want her to worry about me. I don't want her to have to think about being a widow." he ordered.

"Arthur, she deserves to know. She's suspicious already." Sadie said darkly.

~ Ever stubborn, Arthur knew he could never confess to his wife about the tumor. She would worry, she would cry and it would destroy what time they had left.

He could feel the headache start to build as he drove home. It was raining and the wet streets made the lights blur. He griped the steering wheel tighter and tried to concentrate on the traffic.

~ Ariadne was in their bedroom with Daniel and Drew on their bed cuddled with their mother. She was reading to them from a storybook with bright pictures for the baby and his youngest son was only half listening as he played with a wooden puzzle.

"Evening." Arthur said as he leaned against the door frame. He wasn't angry this time to find the younger children in the bed with their mother. The pot had snipped all the irritation out of him for now.

Ariadne looked up at her husband with her always large and beautiful eyes. She looked oddly younger just now. Her hair down and in it's natural waves. Her face, smooth and washed clean of make up. Despite their years together, their children, she still looked barely out of her twenties.

"Evening." she said as Drew snuggled in her arms. The baby playing with her mother's hair.

"Papa?" Daniel said wearily and jumped up.

"Hey, buddy." Arthur said and sat down on the edge of the bed. His son, his good son, came over to him and felt for his father's shirt. He could see Daniel breathing in his smell to make sure it was really him.

"I'm glad you're home." the boy said. "You smell funny."

"I do?" Arthur asked and tried not to smile as Ariadne watched the two of them with a sad, but affectionate smile.

"I feel like I never see you." the child said.

"I'm here." Arthur told his son.

"Papa? can we go back to the museum next week? Just you and me?"

"We have to take your brother." Arthur warned.

Daniel sighed.

"Okay. Can we go out for pizza after?"

"Sure. But your brother will want to go to the zoo to." Arthur warned.

Daniel sighed.

"That place smells funny and it's stupid. '_Here's a tiger, here's a monkey. The monkey is looking at us!_' It's boring and it's too loud with too many people." Daniel sighed angrily.

"Your brother loves describing the animals to you." Arthur said. "And he's your brother. What he wants is important to."

He caught Ariadne looking at the both of them as Drew played with the pages of the book her mother was reading.

"Maybe mommy want's to come with us?" Arthur offered.

"No! Only boys!" Daniel said sternly.

Arthur had to try not to smile as his wife blushed and hid her own smile from him.

"Daniel, it's getting late. Go brush your teeth and get ready for bed. You and Dominic can set up the play tent in your room and pretend your camping." Arthur offered.

"Okay." Daniel said happily and bounced off the big bed.

As soon as the little boy was out of sight, a heavy silence feel of Arthur and Ariadne.

He kept glancing at her as their daughter slapped the pages of her book. Drew seeming happy to be the sole object of her parents attention.

"Where were you?" she asked at last.

"I went to see Eames. Talked to Sadie for three hours instead." he told her.

"Why?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

"Just... needed someone to talk to." he admitted.

"About?"

"About us. About a lot of things." he sighed as they looked at their daughter and not at each other for a long time.

"I made Seth leave." Arthur admitted. "I had information about him that would have lead to his arrest. I told him to leave Paris, leave France and never come back. I was worried he wanted you and I... after he gave you that money-"

"Wait.' Ariadne stopped him and gave him a curt glare. "You drove Seth off? There's never been anything between Seth and I."

"I know."

"He was just my boss." she clarified angrily.

"I know."

"I liked working there and I had to find a new job because of you."

"I know."

"You had no right to drive my friend away because you're insecure." she said bitterly.

Arthur had to bite his lip to keep from yelling that he knew Seth wanted her. That he saw the way Seth would look at his wife.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Arthur, that's not good enough." she said and stood up. Taking Drew in her arms. "I want you to sleep in the guest room tonight." she said and clutched her daughter to her hip.

"Ariadne." Arthur said and stood to meet her in the eye. What greeted him was the hard, anger his wife always had when she was resolved about something and wouldn't budge.

"_No_. I want you to sleep in the guest room." she said sharply.

**Originally, I had this ending differently, but I felt Ariadne should have been WAY madder at Arthur for making her friend leave. A lot of you felt he was a jerk to do that. **


	7. Chapter 7

7.

~ Arthur didn't like the guest room with it's spartan furnishings and rarely used sheets. It felt odd to him. Like he was in a hotel room with no comforts of home at all. His wife was just down the hall in their big, comfortable bed. His children's bedrooms were past the living room, and still under the same roof. But to the Point Man, he might as well have been exiled to another country. Banished from his family forever.

He stripped off his clothing and dove into the twin bed naked. He would go back to his bedroom, with Ariadne, early in the morning so the children wouldn't grow suspicious there were problems.

The only personal property he had taken with him for his seclusion was his laptop. He checked his boring email. Paid a few bills, and even watched part of a movie.

He was about to close it before the desire to watch porn took him

Why not? He was banished here for telling his wife the truth. Sadie had told him to be honest and it blew up in his face. He knew Ariadne would be mad, but didn't think she would be this mad. He had wanted her to let him explain he made Seth leave because he didn't want to lose her. He did because he loved her.

Her rage made him angry at her as well. She didn't give him a chance to explain, she just reacted. It was becoming a problem with her lately, even before the kidnapping she grew upset far too easily. She wasn't the same as she was when he first met her.

Perhaps marriage and motherhood really had changed her.

He looked over stills of pretty girls in various poses till one of a girl in bondage made his blood spark. She was beautiful. With dark hair and eyes. Full red lips and natural breasts. She didn't look scared to have her hands tied up in front of her, only more seductive.

Arthur clicked on the video and was treated to the beauty playfully begging to be pleasured by 'master'. A faceless man came over to her and presented his erection which she eagerly sucked as he toyed with her soft, natural breasts. Arthur found he was stroking his own shaft in time with the beauty's blow job and found it enticing that she was restrained.

From there, it escalated. The beauty was tied up with her legs spread as master 'punished' her with sex toys. She was released from her ties so that she could be lightly whipped with a ridding crop. Then, she was violently fucked till she screamed in pleasure.

Arthur had come with her and felt a giddy rush of power at the beauty and how well she had done.

He surfed the sight for more videos like it.

Before he had watched porn stars who looked nothing like his wife. Skinny blond women with tacky tattoos over their bodies and large, fake breasts who only acted like they enjoyed sex. This girl, the beauty, seemed to really enjoy her time with '_master_'.

Arthur read and looked at stills from BDSM sights before his eyes grew too heavy and he fell asleep with his computer on.

~ In the morning, unwelcome light breeched the thin curtains of the guest bedroom and Arthur was forced to wake up.

He let out a groan as he shifted in bed and felt something heavy fall to the floor with a worrisome clatter.

'_I fell asleep with my laptop_.' he realized as he buried his face in the pillow and wanted to sleep some more.

He was still naked under the bedding and didn't want to get up. The start of an unpleasant headache coming over him as he tried to will himself to sit up.

'_Might as well_.' he figured as he stumbled out of bed like a zombie into the guest bathroom.

The bathroom was adjacent to the bedroom and he didn't need to be ashamed of being naked here. No worries about children barging in during awkward situations.

He took a long, hot shower and finally emerged from the bathroom.

His wife had let herself into the guest room while he was showering. Her angelic face looked worried as she held a fresh suit for him to wear.

"Did you sleep alright?" she asked after several uncomfortable seconds of staring at one another.

"Fine. Did some work." Arthur said and noticed his laptop had gone from the floor to the bed without him having moved it. The wallpaper was a nice family picture of Ariadne and the kids smiling at him. He suddenly remembered that his computer was always password protected and he wondered why it was open now. His heart beat angrily as he thought what had been on there.

But Ariadne wasn't looking at the computer. Her attention was focused on the large spots of blood on his pillow case.

"Um. I think it's just allergies." he told her. "I've had dried sinuses all month now."

She didn't say anything and laid his suit on the bed.

"Thank you." he said softly.

"You're welcome." she whispered and turned to leave him.

Arthur found his anxiety had perked up. Did Ariadne look over his laptop while he was in the shower? Why had he not thought to shut it down before going to sleep? What had been on there and what did she see?

He remembered the beauty in the bondage scenes. The steamy video of the lovely dark haired girl being treated do savagely.

Arthur had to remind himself to breath.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

~ Ariadne thought Doctor Monroe's couch was selected just for his patients to be comfortable. The leather was expensive and the sofa so large, she could easily fall asleep on it. Even sitting up.

Everything about the doctor's office was meant to be relaxing and comforting. There was no computer on his old fashioned wooden desk. Not one she could see, anyway. The wallpaper was very nice but not overstimulating. Even the art work on the walls wasn't intimidating.

"Why forest scenes?" she asked him as her finger nails picked at the seem of the couch.

Dr. Monroe adjusted his glasses and turned his swivel office chair to look at the forrest scene behind him. It was the common theme in his office. Large trees with moss covering them. An astounding mixture of a blue sky and greenery that was painted in broad, unrefined brush strokes. Clearly done by an amateur. If Ariadne had tried to turn in an art project like these in school, she would have gotten an F. So why did Dr. Monroe, a highly respected therapist, frame and hang these ugly things?

"When my wife was going through her cancer treatments, she painted a lot. We used to go hiking on the North Pacific trail when we were younger and I think the trees there inspired her." he said and turned back to her. His hand resting on his cheek. Her hour had just begun and she already wished it was over.

"She's very good." Ariadne lied trying to sound sincere.

Doctor Monroe smiled. His teeth large were white behind his scraggly beard.

"No, they're terrible. Even she thought so. But I like to keep her art work here. Makes me think of happier days." he said.

"She's gone." Ariadne said plainly. "I'm sorry; I never knew."

"How would you? We only talk about you when you come here. That's the idea." he said in a kind voice.

Ariadne went back to picking at the seem of his couch as he sat in his comfortable looking office chair.

"How's Darcy?" he asked after a long pause.

"Good. Riding the city bus. Arthur lets her, of course." Ariadne said bitterly.

"Would you rather he drive her to school?" Monroe asked.

"I don't know. I think I might try to get my license and drive the kids. Might it easier if... well if things change." she said at last.

"Things change." Monroe repeated. "Do you want them to change?"

Ariadne didn't answer. She looked at her engagement ring. The perfect ring Arthur had given her after he proposed. They were eating Chinese food on her little bed in the larger than life new apartment he had gotten for them. Their future was spread out before them, full of hope. Now, Ariadne found it difficult to even remember being so blissfully happy.

"Is Daniel still sleeping in the bed with you?" Monroe asked gently.

"Sometimes." she lied. Daniel slept with her most nights.

"Have you tried letting him sleep alone?" Monroe asked. "I'm sure Arthur would be happier if the boy were in his own bed at night."

She bit her lower lip.

"Arthur's sleeping in the guest room now." she told him and looked at the way her engagement ring still sparkled in the light.

Monroe quickly scribbled a note.

"Who's idea was that?" he asked.

"Mine."

"Did something happen?"

She took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. She didn't want to cry again in front of Doctor Monroe. She was always crying now. She couldn't seem to help it.

He waited for her to say something.

"He um... My old job... the one with my friend Seth." she cleared her throat. "The job I was so good at, where I had all my friends at, turns out Seth didn't just shut down operation in Paris and go to California because he was bought out."

She picked angrily at the seem in Monroe's couch as the doctor waited for her to go on.

"Arthur... he... he _made_ Seth leave. Arthur was jealous I had a friend in Seth. He even found Darcy's birth control for her hormone imbalance and accused me of having an affair. He's always been jealous of Seth and now my friends and my job are gone. I hate my new job at the Embassy. The women there are catty and mean. I have no one I can even talk to, much less confide in. Sadie is too busy to talk to most days and..." she felt a tear stream down her face and was ashamed she was crying again.

"How did you find out about this?" Monroe asked.

"He told me." Ariadne sighed as he handed her a tissue. "That's when I made him sleep in the guest room. I can't even look at him right now. I loved him so much once." she said with a sob and covered her face with her hand.

She counted to ten as she tried to compose herself. Her emotions like a rouge wave that had broken free and were rising into an unstoppable tsunami.

"Ariadne." Doctor Monroe sighed and leaned closer to her. She felt his large palm rest gently on her knee as she fought to control herself.

"He just wants so much sometimes!" she wept. "I hate my new job. I don't want to put Drew in daycare and I don't want to be a stay at home mother either. I'm exactly what I was afraid of being if I married him."

She sniffed like a child would and wiped her runny nose.

"Ariadne." Doctor Monroe said gently. "I'm going to tell you now, what I told you before."

She looked up at him. The doctor was young to be in the top of his field. He was barely forty and the years had aged him perfectly. A light salting to his dark hair gave him character, and the sweater vest over a tie that didn't match his shirt made him more approachable.

She let out a long sigh and wished she could have one meeting with him where she didn't burst into tears.

"It's perfectly alright to have Daniel sleep in the bed with you. The both of you went through a trauma." he said softly. His dark eyes large and imploring. "How do we nurture ourselves, Ariadne?"

She let out a slow, steady breath.

"We nurture ourselves, when we nurture others." she said in barely a whisper.

"If having your son close to you, eases some of your anxiety, then that's a good thing." he said in a calming voice.

"Arthur-"

"Arthur is another matter." he interrupted. "Have you had any more panic attacks?"

She drew another shaky breath.

"A few." she admitted. "I go to the bathroom and try to calm down."

He scribbled in his notebook.

"How is the medication working?" he asked.

"It's better. It makes me a little sick sometimes." she said weakly.

"No more thoughts of suicide?" he asked.

She said nothing and he looked at her. His eyes missing nothing.

"I have no reason to be like this." she said darkly. Her voice cold and level. "I have a beautiful home. I have a husband who provides for me better than I ever could have dreamed of. I have beautiful children."

Her hands were shaking slightly as a sadness welled up inside her.

"From what you've told me about your life over the past two years that you've been coming here, it hasn't all been picture perfect." he sighed. "You've had serious trust issues with your husband in the past. The shock of having your parents come back into your life along with the memories of Sammy coming back. A son born visually impaired, and a move halfway around the world and back. Not to mention taking on the raising of another woman's child. A woman who broke into your home and tried to kill you in a bathtub."

Ariadne closed her eyes. She had told Doctor Monroe almost everything about her life. Sparing no unsavory details. Her only exclusion was the work in dream extraction she and Arthur hd done.

"I think Arthur is sick." she said at last.

"How so?"

"I keep finding blood on his pillow case. He said it was a nose bleed."

"Maybe it was. Maybe he needs to have his blood pressure medication re-evaluated." he offered.

She shook her head.

"Something is wrong with him. I can feel it." she said.

"Alright. I want you to ask him about it."

She looked at him as though he had gone crazy.

"While you're at it, I want you to tell him about your therapy sessions." he said.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Arthur tried marriage counseling. It didn't go over well." she said.

"I'm not asking for him. I'm asking for you."

He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. Ariadne looked down in an attempt to avoid eye contact and noticed that his socks didn't match.

"Ariadne, I'm going to increase your anxiety medication and give you something for these acute attacks you've been having." he said.

"No." she moaned and ran a hand over her hair. "They make me so sleepy all the time."

"I know, but we can't have another incident." he said in a soft, but hard tone.

She sucked in a breath.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself." she said stubbornly.

"You cut yourself with a broken wine glass because you were upset. You hurt yourself to express anger and frustration. It's only a matter of time before this behavior escalates." he said.

Ariadne ran a hand over the still barely healed cut on her hip. A place Arthur had not seen in weeks.

She shivered slightly at the memory of all that blood. The empowerment she felt at doing it to herself and the dirty secret that gave her so much empty happiness.

"I have young children. I wouldn't take my own life." she said rationally.

"Ariadne." Monroe said in his calm voice that demanded she listen to him. "I can't help you until you admit and accept that you need help. Medication will only go so far. You have to talk to your husband about these attacks. These fears you've been having. It will only get worse."

**How would you guys feel about a Captain America fic? Just as a change of pace? I've good a good story idea. **


	9. Chapter 9

9.

~ Maybe it was better to sleep in the guest room, but when Arthur came home that day, he couldn't force himself back to his cold isolation.

Surely with enough time, these wounds would heal themselves. Maybe he was rushing things with Ariadne. All of them had been through a trauma and it would naturally change them. As for Seth, Arthur didn't regret his role in making the other man leave. Ariadne would be angry for a while, but she would forgive him.

"What are you doing here?"

Arthur snapped up from his laptop and saw his wife, her dark hair swept up in a bun and her everyday leather bag over her shoulder. He had been sitting up in their bed and waiting for her to come home. She was later than normal for some reason.

"Just reading a review online." he lied and shut the laptop that had pictures of the beauty in her restraints. Her skin radiant as it laid prone and helpless on a wooden table with leather straps holding her down. Her face calm and relaxed as her master approached.

Arthur felt an arousal at these images, but only enough to remind him how much he needed a woman. He had no trouble closing his laptop and setting it aside.

"I thought we agreed you would sleep in the guest room." she sighed and put her bag on the dresser. Her tinny feet kicking off her shoes.

"We did. But I changed my mind." he said and laid his hands on his lap casually. He watched her take off her earrings and give him a dirty look.

"Are the boys okay?" she asked.

"Yes. Their playing in their room and Drew is already down for the night. Where were you?" he asked.

"Nowhere. Just had to run an errand." she sighed.

"You're make up." he nodded. "It's all washed off."

"So?" she snapped.

He pulled back as he she went to her closet to change in privacy.

"Nothing. It's just... are you alright?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"The kind that wants answer."

"Of course I'm alright. It's Daniel we have to worry about." she said from their closet.

"Daniel will be fine." he said loudly as he stood on his always silent feet and gracefully cut across the room. Her leather bag, a large all purpose bag carried her work papers and date books. Her iPad and phone. He saw the familiar white paper bag from a pharmacy but didn't have time to look further at it before he heard her moving again.

"I don't want to fight about Daniel." she said as she came out of her closet and found the Point Man sitting on their bed as if he had never moved at all. "I'm still mad at you."

"You should be. But I'm not sleeping in the guest bedroom again. I'm sleeping with my wife." he said with a tone he wasn't used to using with her. He never spoke harshly to Ariadne. Never talked to her like he would to Eames or Cobb. His tone cold and dominate like it was now.

She glared at him.

"Whatever you want." she sighed. "It's always whatever you want."

He let that comment go by.

"Daniel isn't sleeping here tonight either." he said. "Nether is Drew or Dominic. This bedroom is going back to being the no kid zone it was before."

"Arthur. Daniel has nightmares." Ariadne said stiffly.

"Daniel will be fine." he told her.

For several seconds, they glared at one another.

"Come here." he demanded and tried to grab hold of her hand. She batted him away, her eyes still angry. "Come here." he said again and artfully had her by the waist and pulled her to him. Her small body neatly falling into his in the familiar pattern it always had. In barely a second and with little effort, she was in his arms and he had rolled her smoothly under him on the bed. His long legs trapping hers like a spider catching a fly and preventing her from escaping.

"_Arthur_." she said in a cold warning.

"I know, I know." he said a felt a rush of giddiness at the feel o his wife so close to him. He could feel her heart beating, she was so close just now. Her skin luminous as her dark hair fell around her. "Not in the mood for mischief." he assured her.

It could have been a trick of the eye, but he almost thought he saw her smile.

"I have to tell you something." he whispered gently.

"More bad news?" she whispered back and his long fingers played lazily with her hair.

"Afraid so." he said. Their voices were low and conspiratorial.

"What is?" she asked.

He stared at her for a long time. The last thing in the world he ever wanted to do was hurt her. He didn't want to cause her to worry or be scared. He sensed that was all she did these days.

"No matter what happens, I won't stop loving you." he whispered.

She looked up at him curiously as he rested his body over hers.

"Arthur?" she questioned. She could tell something was wrong. Her women's intuition was acting up as she could see the secret festering to come out.

"Ariadne..." he sighed. "I've... I've got some bad news. Remember when I first had the nose bleeds and I went to the doctor and I told you it was just high blood pressure?"

"Yes." she said weakly. Her voice almost cracked and strained.

"It wasn't just my blood pressure. They found something." he said and saw her dark eyes fill with tears.

She blinked and tears streamed down her eyes.

"Shh. It's going to be alright." he promised.

"What?" she said and couldn't finish. Her lower lip trembling.

"It's a mass on my brain. It's what caused all the problems when I was dreaming. It's causing the nose bleeds." he explained quickly.

"What... wait... a _brain tumor_?" she whispered as if it were a dirty secret.

He nodded.

"I'm going to see another specialist soon." he promised as her breathing was picking up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she cried softly and he was kissing her forehead and the skin wetted by her tears.

"You've been so worried lately about Daniel. I didn't want to make you more upset." he explained.

"What... are you dying?" she breathed in shock.

He looked back at her. He wanted to laugh and say: '_of course not!_' but he couldn't.

"Oh, Arthur!" she cried and was sobbing now.

"It's going to be alright." he was promising her. "I'll fix it. It's going to be okay."

"No." she moaned and her arms were around him as she sobbed and he realized he was crying to.

"It's my job to fix these things." he whispered as she clutched him tightly. His voice wavering as he tried not to start weeping with her. "I'll fix this."


	10. Chapter 10

10.

~ "He's supposed to be the best in the world." Arthur told her as she looked over the profile for Dr. White. The famous doctor who might be Arthur's only hope.

She felt her whole body was a raw nerve just now. That she had become very fine glass that was to the point of shattering. She wished she could think of a reason to get her purse and take her anxiety medication. Instead, she tried to keep calm as Arthur explained about the tumor that had inhabited his brain; causing the nose bleeds and the almost fatal dreams sharing where he couldn't wake up.

"When..." she said and realized her voice was shaking. "When can he see you?" she asked as she scrolled over his laptop to the list of specialties the doctor had who's names she couldn't even pronounce.

"He's very busy just now and it's been a little hard to contact him." Arthur explained. "The last doctor I saw is convinced with chemotherapy and radiation, they could shrink it enough to operate." he explained.

"Operate?" she whispered and felt her heart beat faster. Arthur had never really been sick. Their marriage had been tested, but she had always had her husband, young and strong to depend on. What if he died? How could she raise their children if he died?

"It's not a big deal, to have them operate." he said calmly.

"It's brain surgery." she corrected.

"And we're not to that point yet." he assured her.

She shook her head and felt the irrepressible urge to cry again.

Why? Why was this kind of thing always happening to them? They were good people. Good parents. Why were they cursed like this? Why was there always a struggle?

"It's going to be alright. I told you, I'll fix this." he said convincingly.

"No, you can't fix this." she said weakly. "Your mother died of a brain tumor, Arthur. She was seeing birds and things that weren't there for weeks before she died. Is that what's going to happen to you?"

"No." he said and his voice tired to laugh it off. "You know I don't have that much imagination."

"Arthur, it's not funny." she said. "Our children are so young."

"It's going to be alright. You believe me when I say I'm going to fix this, right?" he demanded and she felt his fingers play with the tips of her hair.

"I believe you _think_ you can fix anything."

"I _will _fix this. I'll go to that doctor and tell him money is not an issue and he will fix it."

"What if you end up with brain damage?" she asked and glared at him.

"I won't."

"What if you do? What if you die?"

"I told you I won't." he said with that same even steel in his voice that he had when she first met him. A cold Point Man focused only on the job.

She dried her nose with her pajama sleeve like a child would and sniffed.

"I'm going to get you those cookies you like." he announced in an attempt to pacify her.

"We don't keep them in the house." she said bitterly and looked over Dr. White's resume again.

"Yes we do. I know you've been hiding them in the hall closet where you keep your ugly winter shoes." he said and she felt her heart lighten slightly as her husband was kissing her shoulder.

"You're just trying to get laid." she teased and felt her face crack into a smile.

"I know. I'm in bed with this pretty girl and it's all I can think about." he told her.

"I wish you had just made up this tumor to get me to not be mad at you anymore." she said feeling grumpy as she sensed her husband becoming more amorous.

"I wish I had to." he said sadly. "Let me get you those cookies." he said and rolled off the bed. "We can watch a movie or something and not think about anything serious till the morning."

"Alright." she said sadly as her web browsing took her to pictures of brain surgeries performed by Dr. White. The surgical clamps holding up what appeared to be dry, brown tissue and explain it was cancer removed from the brain.

The idea of her husband undergoing such a surgery was impossible to bare.

She almost shut the laptop when she spotted Arthur's bookmarked pages. She never spied into his computer, but it was interesting to look at what he looked at and did online.

She saw the typical for Arthur's interests. The weather channel, world news web pages, finance and restaurant reviews. She saw their bank accounts were bookmarked and, at the very bottom, something called _Lady Aseral_.

She felt her brows furrow as she heard her husband was still down the hall looking for the box of cookies she thought she had hidden so well from him.

She clicked on the like as we exposed to a black screen with a woman slowly fading into view. Thumbnail pics of a very pretty dark haired girl strapped naked on a table, her legs spread wide made her gasp in shock. The girl with dark hair was leaned over a chair in another picture. Her bottom already red with welts from some kind of beating.

Ariadne could scarcely believe what she saw as she looked at more pictures of the same dark haired girl tied up and forced to perform oral sex on an unseen man.

Her heart beat faster at the idea such a thing was on her husband's laptop. She was no stranger to role playing games with him, but this was sickening and brutal. The girl was lashed to a table with no way out. Her mouth gagged in some pictures and ropes so tightly laced over her body, she had to be in pain.

There were videos to, but Ariadne quickly closed the screen when she heard Arthur coming back.

"Found them!" he boasted proudly as he showed her the cookies she loved so much.

"Great." she said weakly.

He was quick to climb into bed with her. No doubt hoping she would be intimate with him like they once were.

Those horrific pictures on his laptop still playing in her head.

"I've got to go to the bathroom." she said distractedly and maneuvered away from him. Suddenly disgusted by his taste in porn.

"Alright." he said sadly and she could feel him watch her.

She quickly grabbed her bag and almost ran to the bathroom. She could feel a panic attack coming on. Arthur was dying. He was going to die and he watched that poor girl being abused like that. It got him off. She knew Arthur liked for her to be a little devious when they made love. He had loved Eden and when she had worn that back dress for him and tormented him. But this was too far. This was too much.

She chocked back a sob and tried to fight the blackness that was coming for her.

"Ariadne?" Arthur's voice was on the other side of the bathroom door. "Are you alright in there? Ariadne?"

**~ END ~**

**I know it's not the ending you want just now. I will update soon, but I'm finally excited about a new story and want to start. This is not the end of my little family. **

** I don't think it's weak to make Ariadne have anxiety troubles. A lot of people have them and she's had a rough time in the past few years. **


End file.
